End of a Century
by Charchisto
Summary: It has been 10 years since Young Dracula was first shown on our screens. This is a one-shot celebrating this event. The world is seemingly perfect, and the Dracula's now face a fully restored Stokely castle and an uncertain future.


End of a Century

* * *

 _A/N: So yesterday was a big day. On the 21_ _st_ _of September 2006, Young Dracula first aired on the CBBC channel. I didn't get chance to write anything yesterday, for which I apologise for, but I made a special post on Tumblr [you can see it here]. So I decided to write something later. This is just something from the top my head, I've tried to kind of make a mini-episode [Maybe one day I'll finish my story based post season 5 and write it episode style] because of the significance of the day._

* * *

 _I don't own Young Dracula_

* * *

Looking at Stokely Castle after so long was both terrifying and wonderful.

The remains were no longer a smouldering mess, but fully restored to it's true glory. It wasn't even as Vlad and the others found it back in the 2000s. It had been completely restored as before it had been destroyed by the Nazi bombers in the second world war.

The castle looked the usual ghastly grey colour, the towers stood proudly a beautiful contrast against the star and moon lit sky.

The Chosen One looked at the castle, remembering the long gone past. A past where Vladimir Dracula had led a human life, a mortal life, a limited life.

"I still cannot believe they restored it," Vlad heard his sister chime as she too looked at the castle she had briefly ruled.

Vlad turned his head to see a faint smile on his sister's face. It had been such a long time since the Ingrid had been the anger filled vampire she used to be, Vlad had nearly forgotten what she used to be like.

"Well," Vlad paused. "The world sees Stokely as a symbol, a place of sacrifice but also of mutual cooperation. This was where I had a human life. It was where you transformed, and it was where humans and vampires lived mutually. Sure, there was some bloodshed but it showed the potential of both species to get along. To create the world, we now live in."

Ingrid sighed and nodded. "Humans, so sentimental."

Vlad shrugged. "I kind of like it. They've restored the past to remind us of the past to ensure a brighter future." He paused. "After all weren't you the one who insisted that Will got a memorial within the castle."

Ingrid looked over at her brother from the corner of her eyes. "Will was my… lover. I loved him, but he was so much more than that. He deserved better than what he got. I want the world to know that, and his death to serve as a reminder that slaying isn't the answer it only brings pain."

Vlad nodded solemnly. "Humanity sees Stokely similarly Ingrid. You're more like them than you think."

"You've been saying that for the past 10 years." Ingrid muttered.

"Well it's true." He pointed out. "After all you're the one who gave up the position of head of the High Council to become Ambassador between Humans and Vampires."

"It was Piers idea." Ingrid murmured.

"You would never have done it had you not thought it was the right thing to do." Vlad paused. "For Humans and Vampires both."

"And Dimidius." Ingrid added. "Dimidius as just as important as anyone else, if you've proved anything Vlad it's that."

Vlad smiled faintly at that and looked back at the restored castle.

"I feel like things are…"

"Perfect?"

"Too perfect," Vlad agreed. "Something will go wrong Ingrid I know it. It's been ten years since the last Slayer War and… I just feel something else is coming."

"It's the end of an era," the pair heard behind them. The count had appeared and placed his arms around his children. "Isn't that what you said Vladdy? When we left the old Country. You said 'this is the end of an era for the Dracula's, and now a new one begins'."

Vlad looked at his father, amused. "I'm surprised you remember that."

"I may be seven hundred years old, Vladimir, but despite what you used to think. I did listen to you." The Count stated.

"You just ignored what we said." Ingrid added, with a slight undertone of her own amusement. The Count rolled his eyes at his daughter.

"As I was saying," the Count shook his head, in mocking annoyance, at Ingrid. "It's like the end of the British Empire, or the Nazis, or any empire in history. You feel it ending, you don't realise until you've gone through it. The splits between humanity, Dimidius and vampire are disappearing. They are becoming a united people. Thanks to you Vladdy."

"And it could fall apart at any moment." Vlad muttered.

"Not if we have anything to do with it," Ingrid said, determinedly. "There was something else you said back in Garside. We, Draculas, should try to get along as a family for the next one hundred years. It's a hundred years to the day that we originally moved to Stokely. One hundred years since our unlives changed forever. In those years we have very nearly killed each other, but it has made us closer, to the point no one dare try and break us up. You succeeded Vlad, we get along. Maybe not as well as we should, but we aren't trying to stake each other and that is something."

Vlad quietly laughed. "True, we do have that going for us."

"Well," the Count leaned down between his two children. "Here's to a decade of peace, an end of an era and a century of Dracula rule."

"Dad!" Vlad scolded, looking up to his father only for something to catch his eye.

He immediately pulled himself out of his father's arms and span around to be facing the four ghosts of his past.

Bertrand du Fortunessa, looking proud and firm. Like he was happy with what Vlad had become, but ashamed that he couldn't help any further.

Erin Noble, looking heartbroken not from love but from the fact she made a mistake. Had she just found the forgiveness that Shango had found she would still be here.

Malik Vaccaria, whom looked a mix of pained and joyous. Vlad knew who his father was, he had learnt decades ago. It didn't surprise Vlad he looked pained about it. However, Vlad could see his would-be brother was happy with the world as it was.

Then there was Robin, Robin Branagh. Dear, sweet, underappreciated Robin. He was Vlad's biggest regret. While the others were dead, Robin suffered the same fate as George and Sally which was a fate worse than death. His memory erased, no memory of his true past. Having to go around with an empty spot in his head that would never be filled.

Killing could be excused to a point, but as far as Vladimir Dracula was concerned mind wipes could be excused by one reason – to prevent more death.

That didn't stop the pain though, seeing his best friend stood there looking proud and grinning like crazy. With Sally and George, Vlad knew there had been no other choice but with Robin he felt there had been a choice.

He knew that if he had asked robin would have come with him.

If he had asked, Robin would have become a vampire.

If he had asked, Robin would have sacrificed everything for Vlad.

After hearing what happened to Eric Van Helsing, Vlad knew he made a mistake. He should have never have mind wiped them. Humanity needed to learn themselves what vampires were like, and how in the end that all wanted the same thing.

A life, just a life and something to do in that life.

* * *

Vladimir Dracula opened his eyes.

For a moment all he could see was fire, until he blinked and tilted his head slightly. Then he realised it was the candle in front of him.

He pulled himself up, looking at the room around him. It was empty, expect the plain meditation candles scattered across the room.

It seemed so… normal compared to the dream. So much easier to deal with.

Then it hit him.

He had been meditating.

So had he seen a dream? Or was it a vision?

Either way it didn't matter.

He knew what he had to do.

Come out of hiding in the Himalayas. Rule his people, do what was right.

The Chosen One had work to do.

* * *

 _I hope you all liked it!_

 _Thanks for reading and please review!_

 _C_

 _xx_


End file.
